


Speaking Truth to Mistakes

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [6]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, F/F, Followers of Set, Tzimisce, cairo, moonflower - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Speaking Truth to Mistakes

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Rowen’s always made it a point to breathe. When her humanity starts to slip it’s the first thing to go, so practicing with her breath helps her stay grounded. She remembers going back to Scotland in the 70s, and how the cool highland air flowing through her dead lungs helped bring bring herself back.

Now though, she sits on the meditation mat in her haven. Nothing fancy, but it was a gift so she intends to use it. She realizes she’s only been at it for 10 minutes, but whatever she has work to do. She begins shrugging her outer clothes on, still a bit lost in thought. She’s had a lot on her plate but that’s not what’s occupying her headspace right now. She looks at herself in the small mirror and makes sure her hat is on properly.

Guess the only way tae go right now is tae keep ramblin’ on. Rowen thinks to herself. She returns to the mat and does some quick arm and leg stretches. I suppose I’ve cocked things up worse than this before, doesnae mean it feels good though.

The vest-clad woman looks at the small wooden box on her desk, crammed in next to the outdated Mac desktop. She takes a small, now flattened, white flower out of her vest pocket and puts it in the box quickly, as though the small case will bite her if she’s too slow. 

I should really just smash the fookin’ thing. She feels her fist clench with the power of Potence behind it. Still shite I have tae do. Gotta keep movin, lass. Gotta keep movin’. Her fist unclenches. She’s not the one I need tae worry aboot right now anyway. Yuki promised me she wasnae like her. I’m so fookin’ stupit for believin’ her! Been running this causey fer a fookin’ century I should know better. The feeling in her chest leaps, reminding her that she does NOT, in fact, know better.

Just gotta focus. Ye got lost in it, Rowen. Remind yeself who ye are. She quickly changes clothes. Now Rowen is dressed in her old vest and well-worn pants, striped shirt and all. Time tae go fer a walk, she thinks as she leaves her room.

The flowers in the box remain.


End file.
